


Wishing Upon a Star

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Secret Santa 2011, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is making a wish and freezing at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Upon a Star

Wishing Upon A Star  
by Patt

Warnings: None  
Rating: PG for a kiss.  
Genre: Slash (Barely)  
Word Count: 453

 

Wishing Upon A Star

 

  
[   
](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/Secret%20Santa%20Wallpaper/?action=view&current=wishing.jpg)   


 

Jim walked in through the front door and saw Blair sitting out on the balcony. He knew something was wrong, because it was only sixteen degrees outside and Blair wouldn’t be sitting out there for nothing. Jim headed right over to the door and saw Blair was sitting all bundled up in his coat, looking up at the sky.

Jim opened the door to the balcony and said, “What cha doing, Chief?”

“Making a wish, what do you think I’m doing?” Blair replied.

“I think you’re freezing your ass off, is what I think. It’s only sixteen degrees outside tonight. Couldn’t you make a wish and then rush inside?” Jim asked.

“I felt like it might come true if I stayed and suffered some,” Blair joked.

Jim smiled. “And you think that might have made it come true?”

“I don’t know, Jim. But I’m ready to take my cold ass inside now,” Blair teased.

Jim watched him walk through the door and looked up at the sky. _I wish he would notice me_.

Jim walked into the house and saw Blair shivering and said, “Want a blanket?”

“I’ve been out there for a half hour. I probably need to go to bed and warm up,” Blair decided.

Jim walked over to him and took him into his arms and hugged him really hard. “Combined body heat is the best thing when a person is freezing to death.”

Blair put his arms around Jim and held on tight. Neither man said anything-they just stood there soaking up the warmth of each other.

After about ten minutes of just hugging, Blair pulled Jim’s face down to his level and he kissed him with just enough longing to let Jim know how he felt at that moment.

Jim responded by kissing him even harder and slipping his tongue into Blair’s welcoming mouth. Before long, they were both feeling the warmth of Blair’s body next to Jim’s.

Jim pulled back. “Is that what you were wishing for, Blair?”

“Yes! And I decided to take a chance for a change. I’m glad I did. I see you must have the same feelings I do.”

“That was a lucky star tonight, Blair. It was meant for both of us. How would you like to make out on the sofa? Then tomorrow, I’ll take you out on a proper date,” Jim asked.

“I think that star was more than lucky, Jim. Yes, I would love to make out tonight and go for a proper date tomorrow. Thank you.”

Jim led Blair over to the sofa where he sat with him and they kissed some more. Yes, that star was indeed lucky. Their wishes were going to come true tomorrow night.

The end


End file.
